Gordo's Film
by Big-M
Summary: After Gordo makes a film, Miranda suggests to him that he enters it into a film contest. Gordo is unsure, besides he had other things on his mind- this film is making him popular! Please R/R, this is my first fanfic... enjoy!
1. Action!

Hey guys, this is my first fan fic, so please review! I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make it a lot like the show and with an original story line.

I also included "Toon Lizzie's" Point of View and heaps of pop-culture references to make it more like the show.

I don't work for the Disney channel or have anything to do with Lizzie McGuire, I am simply a fan writing a story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Lizzie McGuire was running for her life, she was so scared she didn't want to look back. She turned a corner but he was there, Lizzie jumped from fright.

'Please, I beg of you just let me explain.' He asked.

'No, just get away from me.' Lizzie pleaded.

'Oh, I couldn't do that.' He said with a warped smile on his face.

'.....And cut! That's a rap guys, we've finally finished!' Gordo annouced to his cast of actors for his new film.

'Finally.' Miranda said to herself.

Lizzie looked at Miranda and smiled.

Toon Lizzie: "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping out Gordo with his film, but by take twenty-five, I've had enough.'

'I had heaps of fun Gordo, thanks' Lizzie told her director friend Gordo.

'No problem, thank you all so much.' Gordo said as he looked at Lizzie, Miranda, Matt and Larry, his cast for his film.

Although they weren't the best actors in the world (Miranda especially, who vowled never to act again after her role in the school play, but changed her mind after Lizzie and Gordo convinced her.), Gordo didn't mind, he was skilled enough with the camera to make them look good.

'So can we see it now?' Matt asked.

'He has to edit it first, genius.' Lizzie told her brother.

'I wasn't speaking to you dork-queen.' Matt rebutted. 'O.K. So when do we get to see it, after you've edited it?'

'Umm... It'll take me about a week or two to edit it.' Gordo responded.

'Well I better be going, see you guys at school.' Larry told them.

'Yeah I better be going too. Outie.' Miranda told the gang.

'Mum's going to kill us if we're home late, come on dumb-dumb.'

  


Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo loved to catch up with each other on the phone, three way chat and today was no different:

'How wierd was Larry.' Miranda stated to her friends

'Yeah, but he was a great bad guy. I did heaps of close-ups on him to give him a more menacing look, I'll add in some creapy music during editing and he'll look even scarier.'

'Thanks for that Hitchcock and what about me?'

'Oh yeah, you were great as well.'

'Aren't you forgetting someone?'

'You too Miranda.'

'And me, was I good?' a fourth voice asked.

'MUM! Matt listening into my phone calls.' Lizzie screamed.

Matt instantly hung up.

'That's better.' Lizzie now in a normal tone. 'I swear he takes his teachings from Bart Simpson.'

Gordo and Miranda laughted.

'Oh, Gordo I almost forgot to tell you!' Miranda now remembering some news. There's this film contest our town's holding, I saw it in the newspaper yesterday. You should enter your film.'

'I don't know, those film contest are always filled with such budding, young film director, I probaly wouldn't have a chance.' Gordo responded.

'Ah... Gordo, what do you think you are? A budding young film director!' Lizzie asking and answering her own question.

'I'll see how it turns out after I've edited it.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Typical, Gordo will make this brilliant film, but doesn't want to brag about it.'

'Besides, I've got to go and do my science homework.'

'What science homework?' The girls both asked.

  
  



	2. At The Digital Bean

'Frankly my dear I don't give a damn!' Miranda screamed at Lizzie.

'Wow, you can't even think of your own insults and have to borrow them from movies, I don't even know why I'm friends with you.' Lizzie screamed back.

'Well perhaps we shouldn't be friends then!'

'Fine with me, go save the world by yourself' Lizzie said, now angrier then ever.

'Oh woops...' Gordo said to himself. 'I forgot to insert the music there.'

Gordo was editing his film, he'd been at it now for at least three hours and needed a break, something he didn't want to give himself.

'Perhaps you should have a break Gordo.' Lizzie said standing at his door, granting his wish.

'Oh hey Lizzie, did you see yourself on screen? You were so cruel to Miranda's character.'

'Yeah, it worked out really well. Come on, you look almost as bad as when you played "Dwarf Lord". I'm meeting Miranda at the Digital Bean, wanna come?'

'Why not, I think I need a break' Gordo said as he was saving his project and logging off his computer.

  


'Welcome to the Digital Bean, can I take your order?' The waitress at the counter asked.

'I'll have a Coke, I need an up-me-go.' Gordo told her.

'Could I please have a lemonade? Mirdanda asked.

'And I'll have a lemonade as well, thanks.' Lizzie concluded.

'One Coke and two lemonades, here you go.' The waitress gave the drinks over for money and the threesome walked over to a free table. They were all talking when a figure came up to them

'Well look who it is, if it isn't the dork patrol, having something to drink.' Kate decided to start a bit of a verbal fight with them, she had her posse behind her, for back up.

Toon Lizzie: 'Just when I was enjoying myself, Kate had to come along and ruin it'

'Kate, they're having a sale down at "Cheerleaders 'R' Us", brains are half price, why don't you go get one.' Miranda sending a vicous comment back to her.

'Wow, isn't that funny, they're also having a sale down at "Dorks 'R' Us" why don't you go and get yourself a life. In fact you should all go' She fought back.

All the sudden Ethan Craft entered the room, Lizzie, Miranda, Kate and her group of friends all stopped giving each other dirty looks and started to gaze into Ethan's eyes. Gordo on the other hand were just rolling his own. He walked over to the war ground.

'Hey Kate, Lizzie, Miranda, Gor-don' He said having 100% attention from them all accept Gordo.

Toon Lizzie: 'Ah... Ethan Craft can make any disaster into a romance.'

'Hey Ethan, how are you going?' Lizzie asked, so suprised that she actually had the nerve to talk to Ethan and in front of Kate as well!

'Yeah, I'm good, what you been doin'?'

'Just hanging out, chilling.'

Toon Lizzie: 'O.K. I think I'm going into shock, I'm actually having a conversation with Ethan! doctor, help!'

'So, Ethan, are you coming to my party this Saturday?' Kate thought thier conversation was going on for too long, so she decided to end it.

'Yeah!' He responded.

'Well come on then, you'll have to buy yourself some clothes then.' And with that Kate and her posse took Ethan away from Lizzie and Miranda.

'I could just get those pom-poms of her and stick it up her...'

'I think it's time to go Miranda.' Gordo thought it was best she didn't finish that sentence. 'I wouldn't worry about her Miranda, she's just like that because her self-esteme is down due to her massive amount of friends, she can't handle the stress of always making sure she's perfect, so she's always worried and like the...'

Toon Lizzie: 'Sometimes I wonder if Gordo is really a 30 year old in a teenage boy's body.'

'....and that's basically why you shouldn't worry about her.'

'Thanks Gordo... I think.' Miranda looking a bit confused. 

'That's O.K. I better get home and finish editing.'

They all said goodbye and left the Digital Bean, to do some homework, watch T.V. and for Gordo- edit his film.

  
  



	3. An Unexcepected Invitaion

'So is this the end?' Matt asked.

'No young warrior, it isn't.' Larry replied.

'But when will it be over?' Matt asked, he had to know.

'You will know when, you'll just know.' Larry replied.

'Gordo, this is great!' Lizzie commented while watching the film at her house.

'Yeah Gordo, I'm really impressed.' Sam McGuire putting in his own thoughts.

Everyone at Lizzie's house who watched the film couldn't believe at how amazing the film was: Lizzie, Matt, Jo and Sam McGuire, Miranda, Lenny and Larry.

Lenny looked at Matt and he nodded.

'Lenny thinks your film is really good as well, he wants to be in your next one.' Matt told Gordo, speaking for his friend.

As the ending credits came up everyone was clapping, Gordo was so shocked that everyone liked his film.

'You guys like it, your not just being nice?' Gordo asked.

'No really Gordo, this is really a good film.' Jo McGuire said, looking very serious.

'Hey Gordo, you should enter it into that film contest I was telling you about. I think you could win!' Miranda put her thoughts towards her friend.

'I don't know... would guys care?' Gordo asked.

Toon Lizzie: Me? Care? I think not! As long as I can walk down the red carpet I'm happy.'

'Nah I don't mind.' Lizzie answered.

'Me neither.'

'Not me.'

'No, go right ahead.'

Everyone was more then happy for the film to go to the contest and with that Gordo sent his film off to the contest that afternoon.

  


The next day at school everyone had heard about Gordo's masterpiece and was dying to see it. He set up a room at lunchtime for everyone to see it. He was surpirsed at the amount of people in the room, even Kate and her posse were there. When the film finished everyone just stood there with thier mouths open, they were all in total shock.

Toon Lizzie: 'This is a first, Kate is actually lost for words at something Gordo's done.'

'Yo Gor-don, can I be in your next film?' Ethan asked

'I'd love to be in your next film as well.' Another person asked.

'Me too.'

'Hey Garry, what about me?' One boy asked, who didn't seem to know who Gordo was.

Toon Lizzie: 'Yesterday these people didn't even know Gordo and today they're all over him, what about me? Hello?'

'Excuse me, coming through.' Kate started to pass through the crowd of people crowding Gordo. 'Gordo, great film, so what are you doing this week? I better see you at my party Saturday or I'll be very upset.' Kate had now changed from the queen of mean to Gordo's "best friend".

'What about Lizzie and Miranda?' Gordo asked.

'Yeah, sure they can come, as long as I'm in your next film Mr. Spielberg.' Kate said, first with an upset face, then with a smile.

Toon Lizzie: 'It's amazing how quickly people can change, one day they hate you, the next day they love you.'

As everyone left, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walked down the corridor in deep conversation.

'Wow, everyone really liked your film Gordo and we're even got invited to Kate's party!' Lizzie was so excited.

'Normally I hate Kate, but Ethan Craft is going to be there!' Miranda was also excited.

The girls both started to scream and jump up and down.

'Promise you guys wont go all Carrie on me? I dont really want to go.'

Toon Lizzie: 'Code blue, code blue, someone, anyone, help!'

'Gordo, please!' Miranda begged. 'Come on... we acted in your film.'

'Oh alright!'

Toon Lizzie: 'Crisis adverted.'

'Oh my goodness! What am I going to wear?' Lizzie asked.

Toon Lizzie: 'Wait a second... Code blue!'

'How about that really cool...' Miranda started.

'Ah... Rachel and Monica, I think I'll be going, I've got maths class now.'

  
  



	4. Lights, Camera, Party!

'I don't know.' Lizzie seemed a bit worried.

'Don't worry, it will be over once we have the right code.' Miranda reminded her friend.

'Hopefully then this whole thing will be over.' Lizzie knew what she said was wrong, but she still wished it.

'We'll see, we'll see.'

'This film is very good!' The first co-ordinator of the film contest said while watching Gordo's film.

'Yes, what was the name of the person who did it?' The second co-ordinator asked.

'Umm.. Gordon, David Gordon.'

'Well I think he has a good chance, don't you?'

'Yes, Yes he does.'

  


Althought Gordo was unaware of what the contest co-ordinator's thought of his film, he knew that his film was the only reason he, Lizzie and Miranda had been invited to Kate's party. It bothered him a little, but Lizzie and Miranda didn't seem to care, they hated Kate as much as Gordo did, but if Ethan Craft was going to be there, they were happy.

'Gordo, I'm so glad you could make it.' Thier gracious host, Kate, welcomed him.

'Hey Kate.' Gordo said trying to be nice.

'Lizzie, Miranda.' Kate bitterly said to her ex-friends.

'Kate, thanks so much for inviting us to your party.' Miranda sarcastically repsonded.

'My pleasure.' Kate replied, even more sarcastic then Miranda.

The three friends entered the pool area of Kate's house, it was filled with kids, all chatting and listening to music. Gordo ran to the food area, he was starving for one and wasn't in the mood to socialise with people he hardly knew. Miranda and Lizzie followed, they also didn't want to socialise with anyone at the party, unless it was Ethan.

'Lizzie, good to see you.' A fimilar voice said coming behind Lizzie.

'Ethan!' Lizzie jumped. 'Yeah, good to see you too.'

'Hi Gordo.' Kate had approached Gordo.

Toon Lizzie: 'Is this some twilight zone or something? Ethan's speaking to me and Kate's speaking to Gordo.'

'So... You look good today.' Lizzie trying to make conversation.

'Thanks, Kate took me shopping the other day.'

'Hi Ethan.' Miranda tried to join into the conversation.

'Oh yeah, hey Miranda.' He responded.

'So Gordo, tell me about the next film your making, I hope I can be your main star.' Kate asked with a huge smile on her face.

'Oh, I haven't thought of it yet.' Gordo replied.

'Well I mean I am such a better actress then McGuire, really Gordo, next time use me in your film and not her.' At this point Lizzie had heard her name and had stopped her conversation with Ethan.

Toon Lizzie: 'Excuse me? Me? A bad actress?'

'I'll see.' Gordo now being stern with her.

'Oh come on... as if you want to hang out with her and Miranda, when you could hang out with me!'

Lizzie had to hold Miranda back, she wasn't happy.

'Actually Kate I do have a part for you in my next film.' Gordo had a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

'Really, are you serious? What's the part?' Kate asked, she was getting excited.

'Yeah, I want you to play the evil cheerleader that goes on a power trip and finally gets dumped by all her friends, because she's so rude to them all.' Gordo replied.

Toon Lizzie: 'I have to hand it to him, he does know how to get back at someone.'

Kate gave an evil look towards Gordo, then Lizzie and Miranda

'You just made a big mistake Gordon, I'm going to make sure that you the whole school hates you.'

'Ohhhh... I'm so scared!' Gordo being sarcastic, knowing it would annoy Kate more. 'Besides, not everyone will hate, Lizzie and Miranda will still like me, so there!'

The three friends left the party, Miranda and Lizzie couldn't believe at what Gordo had done to stick up for them.

'Gordo, I can't believe you did that for us... thanks.' Miranda being a bit lost for words.

'Yeah, you gave up popularity for us.' Lizzie told her friend.

'Ah, it was nothing, as if I wanted to be friends with Kate anyway, besides you would have done the same for me.'

'But Gordo, aren't you worried what Kate's going to do to you? Things could go really nuclear.' Lizzie asked

'No, not really.' He answered back. 'Everyone wants to be in my next film so much that they wouldn't want to be mad at me.'

They all went back to thier own houses a slightly bit upset but happy to leave the party. When Gordo got home there was a letter wating for him:

Dear David Gordon,

Congratulations! Your film has been accepted into the 'Eighth Annual Skity Film Festivial'. It took our judges a long time to narrow down all the films we received and your film was lucky enough to make it. The "Skity Awards" has been a tradition in our town for eight years now with our board of judges getting so many tapes from young film makers like yourself that they have been spending a few days now trying to find the best. Details about when and where the festivial is being held is on the following page and tickets should be booked now, to ensure seats. We hope to see you there.

Best of luck for the contest...

Amanda Callwell

Head co-ordinator of the "Skity Awards"

  


As Gordo read the letter a smile came onto his face, he had to ring Lizzie and Miranda.

  
  



	5. And The Winner is

'I sometimes wonder, what if? What if I hadn't gone and all this didn't happen?' The first man asked.

'It's best not to think about it.' The second man responded.

'Your right, lets just go home.' The first man concluded.

'This is such a bad film' Matt wispered to Gordo, he wasn't the only one in the audience to think so either.

'Shh... I'm trying to watch.' Gordo wispered back.

Toon Lizzie: 'Wake me when Gordo's film is on, these films are too artistic for my liking.'

Finally the film finished and everyone woke up again. The MC came onto the stage again, Gordo's heart started to pound, his film was coming up.

'Really makes you think doesn't it, that film was by 18 year old Adam Denny. Now we have a film by Hillridge Junior High student, David Gordon, he is the youngest in the contest, with his film "Changes".

The film started and everyone in the audience seemed to really like it.

Toon Lizzie: 'Wow, I'm so good on screen, I think I should move to hollywood, become an actress and make millions of dollars.'

When the film finished everyone clapped and cheered, Gordo was so surprised that everyone liked his film so much. A few more films were shown and a short intermission was being held while the judges added up the scores to find a winner.

'Wow Gordo, I think you have a really good chance.' Lizzie told him.

'Yeah some of those films were great for people who can't get to sleep.' Miranda said trying to support Gordo.

'Well were just happy that David got into the contest in the first place.' Mrs. Gordon said.

'Yes you should be very proud.' Mrs. McGuire said as all the parents went off to get something to drink.

'So Gordo, think you'll win?' Miranda asked.

'I don't know, there was some good films, it's hard to say.' He replied.

After everyone got back into thier seats and had stop talking the MC came on the stage.

'Well it's the time you've all been waiting for, this year the judges had a hard time trying to find a winner, they were very impressed with everyone who entered.' As the MC said this everyone was on the edge of their seat. 'So with out further ado, here are the winners:

In third place with a prize of fifty dollars is Amy Miner with her film "Dealing With Alan".'

Amy went up on the stage to get her award. Gordo's heart was beating faster then ever.

'In second place with a prize of one hundred dollars is the film "A Teacher's Story" by Jeff Kane.'

Gordo could hardly breath, would he win?

'And in first place for the Skity award with a prize of one hundred and fifty dollars and a free special course on movie making is...'

Toon Lizzie: 'Just tell us, I can't handle the tension!'

'...Cody Hastings with his film "An American Time Somewhere", congratulations your film was truely insiprational and very well done.'

Gordo's heart slowly started to sink, althought he didn't think he would win an award, he would have like to.

'... And finally our judges would like to award one more person, this award is called "The Most Potential Award" and it is given out each year to the person who has potential in film making, the winner will also get to go to the movie making course with Cody, and that is David Gordon, with his film "Changes".'

Gordo couldn't believe it, he got up onto the stage and everyone was clapping, Gordo just stood there with a big smile on his face.

Toon Lizzie: 'I knew Gordo would go far.'

'Thanks' He said and walked off stage, he was just so over whealmed to stay on.

Afterwards everyone came up to him telling him how much they loved his film. Finally everyone left. Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda went to the Digital Bean to celebrate.

'To Gordo!' Lizzie screamed raising her thickshake.

'Thanks guys.' He said.

'So Gordo, when are you starting your film about Kate being an evil cheerleader?' Miranda asked in a joking voice

'Next week sometime.' He resopended in a joking voice.

The three friends laughted.

Toon Lizzie: 'I don't think Kate would be very happy with the script, but hey, I'm in!'

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for reading my first fan fic, I hope you enjoyed it, please review, I'd love to hear your comments on the story line, the script and anything else!!!

  
  



End file.
